Monstruo
by Veoxu
Summary: Oneshot Los insultos de la gente le agobiaban y lo detestaba. ¿Porque? se preguntaba. ¿Porque tenian que llamarle monstruo si el no lo era?


_Naruto es de su creador, este one-shot fue hecho sin animo de lucro_

* * *

**Monstruo**

Miro su reflejo en el único espejo habia en la habitación. Lo que le regreso la mirada fue un niño de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que no expresaban emoción alguna. Toco la cara del reflejo, queriendo comprobar que lo que veía era a él mismo, recorrió con la punta de los dedos el contorno de la cara, las ojeras muy marcadas debajo de los inexpresivos ojos, los labios que no reflejaban ni una sonrisa; una sonrisa que nunca había existido.

Quito la mano del espejo como si este le quemara, tomo un reloj que se hayaba cerca y lo lanzó. Se rompió en pedazos, muchos cayeron sobre el mueble en el que estaba montado pero otros no, se quedaron ahí colgados, aun reflejando la cara de rabia del pequeño niño.

Se subió al mueble molesto y le pegó un puñetazo al espejo, lastimandose los nudillos. Le pegó una y otra vez, deseando que se cayera el espejo para ya no verse reflejado en él, para no ver más su rostro. Un rostro que no sabía la dicha que era sonreir.

Dejo de golpear al espejo y miro su mano con indiferencia, sangraba demasiado pero no le importo. Ni siquiera tomo en cuenta el dolor le que causaba, ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Naruto se empezó a quitar con lentitud los pequeños restos de vidrio que se habían quedado en sus nudillos, los tiraba a un lado conforme se los quitaba. Se sentó a la orilla del mueble, con los pies al aire y las manos sobre el.

Empezó a balancearse lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción que le había escuchado a una señora en el parque. La cual, al igual que todos los aldeanos, lo había mirado con odio, resentimiento y miedo.

Un miedo irracional que él no comprendía y que tal vez no llegaría a comprender. Todo mundo lo había mirado igual desde que podia recordar. Le rehuian, nunca jugaban con él, ni siquiera le dejaban estar cerca de otros niños. ¿Por qué?

-¿Será acaso que tengo alguna enfermedad contagiosa?- pregunto Naruto al aire, esperando en vano una respuesta- ¿Seré, como ellos dicen, un estorbo?

-no- contesto alguien, una voz que venia de todos lados pero de ninguno- no eres un estorbo para ellos, en realidad te ven como un monstruo…

-¿Un monstruo?...

-sí, quisieran que murieras, porque solo les causas problemas a la gente

-si, solo causo problemas- dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza y empezando a llorar- sería mejor que estuviera muerto…

-pequeño niño- dijo la voz con dulzura- tu no eres el que debería de morir, son ellos

-¿Ellos?

-si y yo te puedo dar las armas para que los acabes, para que por fin las venenosas palabras y miradas se apagen para siempre

-no sería justo…

-tampoco lo es el que te traten como basura¿O sí?

Naruto se quedo callado, era verdad, no era justo que lo trataran como basura por ninguna razón aparente. No, la voz tenía razón, sencillamente no era justo.

-no, no es justo- respondió Naruto apretando las manos a la madera del mueble.

La voz se empezó a reir y después de un rato calló. Y el silencio fue golpe duro para Naruto. ¿Acaso él había imaginado la voz? Empezó a llorar de nuevo, sintiedose un completo idiota.

Bajo de un salto del mueble y fue hacia su cama, solo queria domir tranquilo. Entraría en su mundo de sueños, donde él no era maltratado por nadie, donde las palabras llenas de odio no existian, donde no había voces imaginarias…

Se recosto en la cama y abrazó su mano herida. Cerró los ojos. Pero empezó a escuchar voces. Las voces lo empezaron a insultar. Cada palabra, cada oración, se clavaron como chuchillo en su corazón, hiriendolo aun más.

Lloró. Queria dejar de escuchar las voces, pero no se callaban. ¡No lo hacian!

-¡callensen!- grito Naruto, tapandose los oidos- ¡Ya basta, no los quiero oir más!

-¡Imbecil!- decian las voces- ¡Eres un estorbo¡Una basura¡Has asesinado a nuestras familias¡Estarias mejor muerto!

Naruto cerró los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza. Ya no los queria escuchar mas.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- grito Naruto llevandose las manos a la cabeza desesperado- ¡BASTA YA!

Pero las voces no le hacian caso y cada vez que les suplicaba por que se callaran, hacian peores sus insultos. Y, en un momento de desesperación, vio sobre una mesa su única salvación: una cuchilla pequeña, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Corrio hacia donde estaba el arma.

Lo tomo de la mesa y lo miro un momento. Solo uno. Su desesperación le cegaba la mente y solo pensaba en una cosa en ese momento: morir.

El silencio inundó la cocina. Ya no se oían las voces. Ya nadie gritaba. Nadie… cayó al suelo en seco y suspiro cansado. Sangre empezó a salir lentamente de su abdomen, manchando con rápidez el piso y su ropa, pero que mas daba, por fin dormiria en paz, sin pesadillas ni gritos. Ya no más, ya nadie tendria que temerle más…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo. La luz lo encego durante un momento, hasta que se acostumbro a ella.

Estaba en un hospital.

Vivo…

Se cubrio la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar.

Y odio a quien lo dejo vivir.

Odio a la voz que oía en su cabeza y a su risa.

Pero sobre todo, odio haber nacido siendo un "monstruo"


End file.
